Pretending
by klainefreak11
Summary: kurt and blaine 7 years old playing around one after noon horrible explaination its realy fluffy be warned ONE SHOT!


**well this is a little something ithought about righting and it was adorable. or at least i think so. O YEAH special shout out to my first beta reader xBleedingBlackRosex **

**i hope you enjoy:)**

* * *

><p>"…And then the yellow power ranger will marry the pink power ranger. Yeah! Pink and yellow look good together, so they'll get married," young Kurt decided. He and Blaine – his best and only friend – had been playing with the toys all day, making new combinations with every color power ranger.<p>

Every weekend the boys would go out to Kurt's playhouse and play until they could hardly move. The playhouse small and blue. It was just big enough to avoid hitting their heads. Both of them loved it out there, because it was a place all to themselves.

"I like those two together. They look cute, Kurtsie. I'm glad you thought about them that way," Blaine said, with that smile that would later be described as heart-melting.

They sat for a second and then let those two color-coordinating power rangers get married to one another. Kurt carried the pink one and Blaine held the yellow one. They walked them down the block-made aisle, and when they got to the end, they had Blaine's small teddy bear marry the two rangers.

"Do you, pink ranger, take yellow ranger to be you awfully wedded husband?" Blaine said in his deep voice, pretending to be his teddy.

"I do," Kurt responded in his high, almost girl-like voice that he didn't have to change to fit his character. Giggling, he continued, "Do you, yellow ranger, take pink ranger to be your awfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"You may now kiss the bride," Kurt informed the yellow power ranger. And Blaine made his action figure do what Kurt told him.

"That was fun. What do you want to do now?" Blaine asked, looking to Kurt.

"BLAINEY-BEAR! I got an idea. What if we pretend to get married and set up a wedding and decorate everything and the power rangers could watch! I wanna play wedding, don't you?" Kurt's eyes were pleading.

"That sounds fun. But can two boys get married? My dad said they can't, but I don't know," Blaine asked his equally confused friend.

"I don't know," Kurt confessed with a frown. "Let's go ask my mommy. She probably knows." So off they went, back into the air conditioning, to find Elizabeth Hummel.

"What would you boys like?" Elizabeth asked as she handed both boys a cookie.

"Well we wanted to play wedding and we didn't know if two boys could get married. Can they?" Kurt asked his mommy, wanting to know the answer quickly so that they could get back to playing.

She smiled. "Yes, they can. Kurt, you can marry whoever you want. Same goes for you. Okay?" She wondered if this was a sign. Kurt and Blaine were best friends; would they be more in the future? She made a mental note to talk to Burt about it later.

"Okay, bye mommy! Thanks for the cookie!" Kurt called with a smile as he left, dragging Blaine along with him.

"Someone has to marry us, like we do for the power rangers." Kurt looked to Blaine for a solution.

"My teddy can do it! He has a little hat on today so he is official. He can make us pretend-married!" Blaine declared, jumping to go get Mr. T, as Blaine liked to call him.

Kurt set a chair up for the small teddy bear Blaine handed him. "What about rings?"

"We can use our friendship bracelets instead of rings." Blaine was very proud of coming up with this solution all one his own.

"Good, I will start to set up decorations and you can go grab me the skissors, 'kay?" Kurt said, feeling very grown up.

Blaine let Kurt's mispronunciation slide. It was cute. "Where are the scissors?" he pondered aloud, looking around the small fort.

"They should be right there, next to the glitter..." Kurt turned around to seek for the scissors as well. "Where did they go? I need to cut the heart out of my color paper!" He held up his pink construction paper.

"THERE THEY ARE!" Blaine picked up a stack of paper and sure enough, the scissors had been hiding underneath.

"Okay, let's get to decorating," Kurt proclaimed, determination in his little voice.

* * *

><p>"Yay, we finished!" Blaine looked around the small playhouse triumphantly.<p>

"Let's go get dressed for the wedding. We need to look good!" Kurt suggested with a huge smile on his face. His favorite game was dress-up, after all, so he grabbed at any opportunity he could.

"But we're both boys...Are we both supposed to where black?" Blaine wondered, confused again.

"Yes we both wear black! Duh. I have two dress shirts and two pairs of pants in my dress-up box." The blue-eyed boy walked over to the trunk with stickers and bright colors all over the outside of it and lifted the lid. It took a few minutes of going through various costumes to find what they were looking for. Kurt handed pants and a shirt to Blaine. He kept an identical set for himself. "Let's change, and then we can seat the guests."

Blaine nodded, wiggling into his 'costume.' "We can set all of the rangers in chairs so we don't have to put them on the floor!"

"Yep!" Kurt agreed, setting up the chairs where they needed to be in order to make an aisle.

"Are you ready?" Blaine asked, grabbing Kurt's hand and dragging him to the start of the aisle.

"Yeah, are you?"

"Yeah."

Both boys hummed the wedding anthem as they went down the aisle. Together. They got passed all of their powers rangers, the mix of colors brightening the scene considerably. They stopped in front of Blaine's teddy bear.

Blaine made the bear's voice. "Our dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to take Blaine James Anderson and Kurt Paul Hummel as husbands." Both boys were looking at each other. Kurt was giggling a bit at Blaine's deep bear voice. He loved it. "Uhh...Promise to take care of each other in sickness and in health and sadness and in happiness and always have fun!" Blaine continued in the bear's place. He thought it sounded close to what the real wedding people said, so he went with it. "Do you, Kurt Hummel, take Blaine Anderson to be your awfully wedded husband?"

"I do." Kurt glanced at Blaine, a pink blush coming over his small features.

This time Kurt took the bear's voice so that Blaine wasn't talking to himself. Kurt's deep voice was still high compared to most boys his age, but he managed. "Do you, Blaine Anderson, take Kurt Hummel as your awfully wedded husband?"

"I do," answered Blaine in his voice. Then, in the bear's, "You may now kiss your husband."

Both boys had bright pink cheeks. They leaned in to kiss. It was nothing more than a peck, because they were only seven, and kissing was still considered gross to them.

Little did either boy know that Elizabeth was watching from the kitchen window. A smile was upon her face. Watching those two together gave her such hope for the future. She was confident that her son would spend the rest of his life with Blaine.

Even while lying sick in the hospital bed, fighting for her life, she still remembered their impromptu wedding in the backyard, and she managed to smile. Because her son was going to grow old, and get married for real, and live a long and healthy life with his husband, Blaine or otherwise. She was sure of it.

* * *

><p>"I love you."<p>

Blaine was now twenty-three years old. He had just gotten married – for real this time – to his gorgeous partner, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson. Life was good. "Looking back on that day, I think I already knew we would end up together. That was the first of many kisses. I'm so glad I get to spend my life with someone as perfect as you. Your amazing, Kurt. We've had our adventures in the past, and I can't wait for the adventures sure to come. I love you so, so, so much." There were tears of joy in Blaine's eyes as he wondered how he got to be so lucky.

They were in a hotel room, about to fall asleep in each other's arms as they had done so many times before. But now it was different. Now they were husbands. They still had the friendship bracelets from when they got married at age seven, altered when they were teenagers to fit their grown wrists. They were very special to them.

"Blaine, I love you," Kurt whispered, shinning tears dripping down his porcelain face. "I remember that day like it was yesterd

Yesterday, 8:35pm

And since then you've helped me get over heartbreak, and my dad's heart attack, and the bullying at school, and I just- I would never be able to marry anyone else. Thank you for being so perfect. Thank you for being mine, forever and always."

"I love you," they both murmured in unison, falling asleep in each other's arms for the thousandth time as partners, for the first time as husbands.

* * *

><p><strong>awwww<strong>

**LIKE LOVE REVIEW FAVORITE please;)**


End file.
